Wrong Or Right?
by Icebreathstar
Summary: PJO romance oneshots. Pairing requests will be taken in reviews. I will do almost any shipping you ask me to, but just because I write it does not mean I ship it myself. :) Also please take the time to review. I myself review all the stories I read, so it means a lot to me if you do. Absolute piles better than it sounds. ;) Both PJO and HoO characters shippings welcome. (no slash)
1. Gone

**AN: So this will be my first PJO fanfiction….. I'm so excited! XD XD! I have three Warriors fanfics, A Grain of Sense (completed oneshot), If Darkness Falls (in-progress full-length story), and Dawn of the Clans: Cats' Tales (series of one-shots). This story will be a series of PJO songfic romance one-shots. So I will try my best to update often, however, I may fail. Let's get one thing straight: If you aren't going to review, there's no use going further. Anyone can review, whether you're a member or not. I don't even care if you flame me. I need feedback. So sit back, relax, and review at the end of each chapter. :) -Icebreathstar**

Percy always says its good manners to walk your date to the door … even when we have a special party night with no curfew till 2:00 am. Even when it's pouring rain. So we're standing outside Athena cabin door, saying goodnight. I'm so excited to be together at Camp Half-Blood again. I already have everything planned… yeah, I know, but child of Athena, right? So anyway we're standing here, and all of a sudden I get this weird shivery cold feeling that something's not right. He notices my frown and says,

"Hey, you OK?" I force a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing." He tucks my streak of gray hair behind my ear.

"I love you, and I'll see you in the morning," He says.

I smile wryly.

"OK…. But are you sure you'll be alright walking back to your cabin alone? You didn't do anything to make Zeus angry, did you? I mean, it hardly ever rains inside camp…" He gives me that troublemaker grin I love so much.

"Nah, you worry too much. If I was going to do something fun like that, I'd let you in on the life-or-death situation." He hugs me, and I melt in his warm arms. Then he looks me in the eyes, pulls me in, and Gods of Olympus he's an amazing kisser… I don't know that this is the last time I'll kiss him in so many months. I don't know that instead of hugging him and laughing at his stupid jokes, I'll be hugging Thalia and Rachel, crying my eyes and heart out. That I'll be lying on his bunk in Poseidon Cabin trying to smell his salty, ocean scent in the sheets.

I pull away from his kiss and smile.

"I'll see you in the morning, Seaweed Brain." His sea-green eyes glint with mischief.

"Not if I see you first, Wise Girl." He turns away and walks out into the rain. I know it doesn't bother him since he's a son of Poseidon, but I feel bad not giving him an umbrella. I go inside and lay on my bunk, researching a piece of architecture design for Olympus absentmindedly on Daedalus' laptop. My thoughts flash back to the party on the beach earlier, before it started to rain. Percy was showing off his water powers. Ever since our second kiss, underwater in the canoe lake, we always kiss underwater whenever we can. Once, we even danced underwater….. Percy made this gigantic bubble for the dance floor and brought everyone down to dance in the canoe lake. It was so much fun, even though he is a horrible dancer.

I love everything about him- well, almost everything. The way he walks, the mischievous glint in his eyes whenever he smiles, the way he looks straight into my eyes every time he kisses me. The parts I don't love are the parts where he steps on my toes, manages to get into serious life or death situations, and is so irrepressibly smug and arrogant looking.

I don't know that tomorrow he'll lose his memory. That he'll strive to remember my face. That I'll worry for days, weeks, months on end. That I'll wake up murmuring his name every day. That even when I finally know where he is, I'll stress over whether he knows to miss me. I won't know that my name is that only thing he will remember.

I don't know that I'll die inside every single day not knowing if he still loves me, or has moved on. That I won't know if my worst nightmare has come true, and he's left me. If he even remembers me. That I will worry constantly about if he misses me. I don't know that no amount of strategic planning can help me change what's about to happen.

I don't know that tonight will be the last night I'm even remotely happy. That tonight might be our last kiss.

**Well, how was that? I'll either do Reyna or Nico next which one depends on popular demand, so tell me what you want. I will also do suggestions, so name a character pairing, as well as matching song, and I'll do my best. :) Also, I ship Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, and Caleo- all standard shipping. The Nico chapter, if I do it, will be Perico, as in Nico's unhappiness at no relationship with Percy, but I DO NOT ship Perico at all. The Reyna chapter would be Jeyna, Reyna's bitterness at losing whatever she had with Jason. Review and I will decide. Thanks a million,**

**-Icebreathstar**

**Clarification: Next I will do Reyna OR Nico, not in the same chappie. Thanks to Guest: 1****st**** Review for reviewing in the first six hours this was posted! :)**


	2. Iris-message me

**What's up, all you PJO and HoO lovers? Thank you all so much to those who reviewed! It makes my day every time I log on and see new reviews! Princess of Flames: I'm so glad you like it! Yes, you can request more than one. Reyco might have to wait, since I just did one with Nico, but if you can find another pair to use the song for I'll gladly do it. And yes, I'm considering Thaluke, but don't really want to use song lyrics with curse words because I might have to bump up the rating. I hope you understand. :) Also, congrats on being first reviewer! 38: Thanks for your review! That might be next on my list, we'll have to wait and see! :) WiseGirl1993: Thank you! And yeah, I liked him a lot more before too! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Coach! Who owns PJO? And HoO?**

**Hedge: Not you cupcake! Rick Riordan does!**

I'm having a pretty bad day even before they come along. Being Mr. Aeolus' assistant is pretty hard, not to mention stressful. I decide that I will try to wish I will get away and find the guy of my dreams- and he shows up before I get a chance! Then that boy mistakes me for a ghost- but that turns out all right, once I realize he mistook me for Helen of Troy. And that satyr…. What do they call him? Hedge? Oh, he's so dreamy…

Even when I'm fired for helping them, I ask him to Iris-message me. I know we just met, but I couldn't help it. I think it was….. what do the mortals say? Love at first sight? We were looking at each other the same way. Now I'm just waiting for his call.

I mean, so many satyrs have asked me out. I know I'm kinda pretty, but still! And then finally there's this one, Gleeson, that just stands out. Now that I've lost my job I don't really have anything to do but wait for his message…

It's been such a long time I start to think he isn't calling. But then-

"You are now receiving an Iris message. Please deposit one drachma." I'm so excited as I fish out a drachma.

"Hey, Mellie!" It's him! It's him!

"Sorry it took so long. Are you still interested? We could go see 'Where the wild things are' Saturday, if you're not busy..." I jump up and down squealing in excitement.

"Yes! Yes! I'll meet you there!"

"Ok, I'll see you then, cupcake."

He meets me Saturday and we have such a wonderful time. He sets me up for a job with Mr. McLean, Pipers' dad. He's so amazing and goaty….. He Iris messages me twice a week and we get together as often as possible. Over the summer he surprises me with a proposal! We get married but keep it a secret- he's so much fun! Now I show off my green floral vine twist ring and all the boys finally leave me alone. I feel so much better.

Now I realize how alone I used to feel. I guess I missed him before I even met him! I tell him that once and he promptly kisses me…. I know a side of the supposed bloodthirsty satyr that no one else does.

I know we'll come through the war fine- after all, there are three in our little family now! And I know I'll always be glad that I said, Call me, maybe?

**Sorry if this wasn't as good as chappies 1 and 2, but I tried to make it more cutesy and happy. I also decided to explore the sweet side of Hedge, so I hope you don't mind! Review, Please! Cause hedge has threatened to beat up anyone who doesn't like him enough to review! Please, for your own sake!**

**-Icebreathstar**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Thank you all so much who reviewed, followed and favorited. Princess of Flames, 38, WiseGirl1993, ilovepercyjackson24, and 1****st**** Review (guest), I am in debt for you reviews, suggestions, and support. I have just received a notice from catspats31 informing me that I am breaking the rules by posting song lyrics that are not mine and that disclaimers just don't cut it. I didn't know about this rule, and I have no desire to break the rules, so all song lyrics have been deleted. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to use your suggestions, but there's nothing I can do about it. However I may continue writing romance WITHOUT the songs, so if you want me to continue doing that, please tell me, and you will still be able to suggest pairs. Let me know, and I'll consent by popular vote. Again, thank you for your support.**

**-Icebreathstar**


	4. Running

**And…. Here it is! The Thaluke you always wanted! (I hope.) I had like three requests for Thaluke, so that was a majority. Thank you to everyone who reviews. I appreciate it so much! :) Sit back, relax, and review at the bottom of the page. :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey, Luke! **

**Luke: What? **

**Me: Disclaimer, remember? We went over this before.**

**Luke: Sorry. Too busy either saving or destroying the world, from different points of view.**

**Me: I don't care! Disclaimer, NOW.**

**Luke: Fine, but I don't see why you couldn't have asked Thalia or Annabeth.**

**Me: YOU VOLUNTEERED!**

**Luke: Did not.**

**Me: Luke, YOU WILL NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Thalia: You better do it. Don't make the writer mad.**

**Luke: *evil laugh***

**Me: ! *running after Luke with sword***

**Luke: Ahhhhh! NothingPJOorHoObelongstoyouonlytoRickRiordan!**

**Me: See, was that so hard? *caressing sword lovingly***

**Luke: Ummmmm….**

**Thalia: You better start the story already.**

**Me: Oh, Thank you, Thalia, I almost forgot. Here it is, for my patient readers that have waited through all this baloney.**

**Luke: Who says baloney anymore?**

**Me: Shut it.**

Running. We run. Away from the families that hate us, that threw us out. Away from the monsters that chase us. We run, and we never stop. We can't, not really. But we rest, and now we slump against the wall of a dirty, stinking, ally. Thalia is beside me, our sides pressed together for warmth. Annabeth is on my other side.

"Luke, when can we eat?" Her small voice penetrates the silence. I smile. I don't really feel like smiling, but it's a reflex. She's so cute, at just seven, she's the little sister I never had. Thalia nods.

"That's a good idea, Annabeth. We have to keep our strength up. You're going to be really smart when you grow up." Thalia and I exchange a silent glance. _If you grow up. _I pull Thalia aside.

"I think that we need to stay here." I say quietly. Thalia shakes her head. "It's too dangerous! If we go, though… she'd be safe!"

"You know I don't want to go there. But there's no way she attracts monsters! She's too little! She's only seven!" I try to convince Thalia.

"Exactly! She's only seven. She shouldn't be here. Scared, hungry half of the time. We have to contact that satyr. What's his name….Grover. She can be safe at their camp." She tries to get me to say yes all the time. I haven't …..yet. It's sounding better all the time. When the satyr first talked to us, I'd said no. I didn't want to go anywhere that sounded like we might fit in…. other demigods had always avoided us. It wouldn't change.

"Thalia… if she goes, I have to go with her. I promised her we wouldn't desert her, that we were her new family. But I… I can't go without you. I need you to be with me. I don't want to do this, but if I have to I will." I say. She smiles. "I'll always be with you, Luke. Just do this…. For me." She leans in and slowly, our lips meet. I'm confused all of a sudden. What am I supposed to do? But she answers that question for me. The kiss is like nothing I've ever done before. It's wonderful, beautiful…. It's charged with electricity. She pulls away, and all I can think is…. Maybe, just maybe we can do this…..together.

Months later, we are still running, frantically now, though. For our lives. The wrong turn into the Cyclops's den might cost us. Annabeth is the only reason we're still alive even now. I can't believe she so brave, and even though she was scared, she stabbed the Cyclops in the foot and cut Thalia loose. Grover says we're almost to Camp Half-Blood. We're running up a hill. "Luke! Hurry, it's just over the ridge!" Grover yells. Thalia and Annabeth are ahead running hand in hand. I glance behind me and see the shadowy shapes of Hades' worst monsters: The Furys, hellhounds, demons, and a few spare Cyclopes. Thalia and Grover are slowing down a little. She speaks urgently to him, and gives Annabeth's hand to him. They keep running. I look behind me again and almost sob in despair. They're hardly fifty yards away, and closing fast. I know it's hopeless in my heart, but I keep going anyway. We've just reached the top of the hill, when all of a sudden Thalia is beside me. "Luke! Take care of Annabeth! Promise me you'll keep going! You have to keep running. I...I love you!" She quickly kisses me on the cheek and as she turns away I see tears rolling down her face.

I've run another yard before I realize how final her words sounded, and that she isn't beside me. I spin around. She's already surrounded by the monsters, her back to us, Aegis out, and her sword gleaming as she slashes down hellhound after Cyclops after hellhound. Something inside me shatters as I see her fighting to save us, even though she knows she'll die. She looks behind her and sees me starting to run back, help her. She catches my eyes and mouths, _Promise! _I nod, my eyes too dry and sore for tears to come, and start to back away, but everything inside me screams to help her, and the pieces of whatever shattered slice my heart to shreds.

"Luke! Help me!" Annabeth's frantic cry hits my ears and then I'm running. I kill the hellhound approaching her, grab her hand, and run. Even Grover has a hard time keeping up. All I can do now is keep Annabeth safe. Maybe, with Thalia's sacrifice, we'll make it to camp. I glance behind me one last time, and where she was, a tall pine tree spirals up against the sky. I promise Thalia that I will never do what the gods want. I will bring them down…someday. The monsters roar in rage and pound their fists against the air. I won't know until later that her sacrifice created the magical barrier that lets us make it to the Big House. We run until we get to the bottom of the hill, and I collapse on the porch, staring up at the stars. Everything goes black.

I open my eyes, and the first thing I see is Annabeth sitting in a chair beside me, tears rolling down her face. She's wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt with words I can't make out. I look down at myself, and I'm wearing the same thing, in a bigger size. I look up. It looks like she's been crying non-stop for hours.

"Hey, hey it'll be okay now. Everything will be just fine." I try to comfort her but she won't have it.

"It... it can't be okay! Thalia's gone! Nothing's okay!" She sobs. I sit up, painful as it is, and hug her. In no time at all, my shirt is drenched. Finally, she stops crying, and I look her right in the eyes.

"Annabeth." She sniffs and says,

"Yeah?" A tear of my own rolls down my face, but I ignore it.

"Thalia gave herself up so we could escape. She's gone now, and we can't bring her back. There's nothing we can do about that. And you think she'd want us to mope around for the rest of our lives, or celebrate the fact that she's in Elysium now, and that now she'll never have to run away again? She would've wanted us to be happy, Annabeth. Promise me you'll try to be happy, and have fun here. For Thalia." I hold my breath. She could just keep wailing like a normal seven year-old would, but I had a feeling my speech might've done the job… and Annabeth was no normal seven year-old.

"Okay, Luke. I promise. Just… you won't go away, will you?" I smile, even though it hurts so badly I want to die.

"I'll always be here for you, Annabeth." Inside, I promise myself I **will** be here for this little girl who is like my family, even though I couldn't save Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, the only person I ever really loved.

**Well, it's a little different writing without the lyrics, eh? One thing I'd like to address: I like it when you suggest pairings, but not slash. I DO NOT support slash writing, so chapter two has been taken down to discourage suggestions of slash. PLEASE do not EVER request slash as the answer will always be no. Thanks for reading, and as always, REVIEW! P.S. I will not update till I hit 16 reviews. :)**

**-Icebreathstar**


End file.
